The Super survivor Bros
by pat the almighty
Summary: Hooray I got a survivor story W00T!Why dont you reveiw?You all suckUnless you reveiwSo read the chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Pat here with a new story for yall ,it uses all the characters from The Brawl:my way , oh and my peeps will make an appearence.**

Narrator

The 50 or so people and stuff were crammed into a plane auditoriom(its a huge plane)when a 13 year old dark blue mewtwo floated out and took a stance before the audience

"SILENCE"shouted the teen psychic

"Get on with the anouncement"yelled Knuckles

Pat glared at him before starting

"As you might know,we need some more monies for our antics and our uhh,stuff"

Everyone nodded and a couple looked embaressed

"As I was saying , I have made a deal with CBS to air youre crazy island adventures!"

"But we arnt on an island"stammered yoshi"I should know "

"We are now!"Pat yelled as he pointed out the landed planes window.

"Exactly what island?"Samus yelled to him.

"Ummmm...Wrath island."Pat whispered.

"WRATH ISLAND!"Everyone screamed.

"Actually its called "Eternal Damnation Island of Burning helldeath"Pat the authors best friend Matt announced.

"Youre here!"Pat welcomed as he levitated over to Matt and shook his hand."Where are the others?"

"Weve been camping here for** 2 Weeks!**

"He,he,he,he...oops?"

"Come on, Staceys been lonely and she wont let us finger her."

"Oh,Yeah!...,Lets go"

All the smashers sat there and did nothing.

(Crickets ...Chirp...Chirp)

"I Dont pay you to sit there,same for you crickets"

"Aww...man"The crickets moaned.

"Wait ,you dont pay us at all!"

"Umm...Outside ...NOW!

Everyone rushed out of the plane and started greeting the Authors friends.

"Hey,Im Mark, Prime minister of Canada ,thats Matt,Matt,Mike,Jonah and Stacey."

"Alright down to buisness ,well introduce each other later but now for the boring stuff.

Teams and rules."

"Team:1:Mario,Peach,Falco,Link,Mewtwo,Wolf,Knuckles and Bomberman(Master Sword)

Team:2:Bowser,Ness,Popo,Zelda,Deoxys,Minun,Wario and W-W Link(Mega Mushroom)

Team:3:Dr.Mario,Cap.Falcon,Samus,Pichu,Marth,Tails,Snake and King DeDeDe(Master ball)

Team:4:Daisy,Kirby,Ganondorf,Mr.G&W,Plusle,R.O.B.,Ridley and Megaman(Master Emerald)

Team:5:DK,Fox,Y.Link,Jigglypuff,Roy,Sonic,Meta-Knight and Pit(Great Fox)

Team:6:Luigi,Yoshi,Nana,Pikachu,Meowth,Bowser Jr.,Shadow and Malon"(Hammer time)

"Thank you Matt .C,Rules please Mike"

"Ahem...

1:No interfering with other teams

2:No Escaping to shore

3:No killing each other without asking us

"What if we dont obey?"Samus questioned.

"Watch!"Pat said.

Matt Hanson turned into Chimpy from"If I were a demon"

Marks afro started to glow gold and he became all "Electrical-Tastic and junk"

Stacey grew over 70-feet tall becoming "El Gigantes Puto"

The other Matt Turned into a mole-man leader chanting"Mole-man,Mole-man,Mole-man"

Mike Flashed and turned into "Cap-A-Tain Asia" while Jonah turned into The "Power-Pooter"

as his butt turned into a Cannon.

"That is what will happen ,they will kill you or stuff"

**Well thats my survivor story,If you liked it please reveiw.**


	2. Retarded dungeon

**Haha I now have updated FINALLY,After like 2 weeks but I decided to do my survivor story.Maybe ill update on The brawl soon.Start teh stor-e now!**

(Master sword)

"Man this sucks havin to do a immunity challenge with nothin to win"Link said into the camera.

"I cant stand this sort of treatment ,fighting was bad enough but surviving.Screw that."Peach whined

(CHALLENGE)

"In honor of the new game Pokemon Mysterious dungeon you will have to save a semi-retarted Beldum from this dungeon."Pat announced

"But none of us are pokemon cept the pokemon"Roy retardedly stuterred.

"But now you ARE!"Matt yelled as he took out a small pocket-cannon.

"Oh god..."Mewtwo said as he was interrupted by a large green flash.

"MY EYES!"Ganondorf screamed through his tiny black muzzle.(Sneasel)

"Wait a minute, muzzle?..."Luigi thought for about 5 minutes.

Suddenly reality hit him when he noticed he was rubbing his chin with a 2-foot long scythe.

"AHHHH MY CHIN ,IM A GIANT BUG!"Luigi yelled as his chin poured blood.(Scyther)

"Holy crap!"Fox yelled as his multiple tails swished around.(Ninetales)

"Great now were all pokemon"The now blue sandslash Sonic said

"How come _we_ have to be Pokemon too?"Stacy said through her white mouth as she was messing with the red plates on her head.(Gardevoir)

"YAY Im a Mew!"Matt said as he spun around in mid-air playing with his big black...tail.

"Teams will be determined by the normal..."Pat said before he was interrupted.

"Who are _they?_"Peach asked pointing at the Snorlax,Blastoise,Pikachu,Dragonair and Metang standing together,even though shes a pink Starmie.

"_WE _are team Legends,though the snorlax is a mystery"Pat(Blastoise) said gesturing towards the four pokemon.

"Yes,them, they are my 2 other incarnations,My lazy Snorlax side who sits at the computer and eats potato chips,and the Blastoise represents both my heroic side and my prankster side...and they are his rescue team."Pat said

"Yeah,and you have to rescue my lil bro"Blue(Metang) said pointing at the cave

"Were guest stars!"Bill cheered(Pikachu)

"Wait...I vaguely remember that Snorlax"Matt said as clips of Lt.surge getting shot in the crotch,raping Amy,Talking to the Fonz,Pregnant Misty and a loud bang at the end flashed by.

"Wait what was that one about Amy?"Sonic asked

"Isnt it time for you to get going?"Matt asked nervously

"No they have time...err, Yes it is,"Pat corrected as matt slipped him 5 dollars.

"Well,come on we should go"DK said as he led his team in(Primape with a tie)

"Wait I have a question!"Roy said(Blaziken)

"Huhh,What?"Pat asked getting annoyed cuz Ben 10 was coming on

"If I were to jerk it ,would it be lava?"Roy questioned

"...umm,maybe"Mewtwo responded sheepishly as everyone else was silent.

"Alright im creeped out,come on Pat I need my Man-juice"Stacey said as she teleported them to a bedroom miles away in a small town in New york called...

"TO MUCH INFO!"Mike sreamed

**Well theres my new chapter,it was mainly so matt would stop bugging me about it.**


End file.
